


A Test of Sanity

by Python07



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff and silliness, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Young Richelieu/Treville -- The Bishop has had a long day at court and his favorite musketeer shows up at his door.





	A Test of Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to prompt on tumblr: http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/160110774962/person-a-has-a-black-eye-person-blooks-at-him
> 
> By tsutomi-goshiki April 29
> 
> person A: *has a black eye*  
> person B:*looks at him sternly* WHAT DID YOU DO?! NO, DON’T ANSWER THAT. I DON’T WANT TO KNOW. BUT! LET ME JUST TELL YOU THAT I’M VERY DISAPPOINTED. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! YOU-  
> person A: i-i’m sorry!  
> person B:   
> person A: *is super sad*  
> person B:  
> person A:  
> person B: *clears throat* did you win?  
> person A: *perks up* fuck yeah!

After another day of the Queen Mother’s ramblings, Concini’s blustering idiocy, and young Louis’ squealing attempts to get his mother’s attention prompted another migraine of the first degree and all Armand wanted was a cup of tea, a light dinner, and an early night. He slipped into his small apartment. He leaned against the door for a long moment, closed his eyes, and blew out a long breath.

There was enough evening light for him to change out of his bishop’s robes and into simple shirt and trousers. He sat on the edge of his cot. He sat forward, rested his elbows on his knees, and rubbed his temples.

He just tried to breathe and let his mind wander until the he pain receded to a dull ache. He ran his hands thorough his hair. He interlaced his fingers behind his neck.

He jumped at the pounding on his door. He blinked, disoriented for a moment. He ran his hands through his hair again and shook his head to clear it.

“Are you in?” a voice shouted and the pounding started again.

Armand rolled his eyes and stood. He took two quick strides to the door. He started speaking even before he opened it. “I’m here. I thought I wouldn’t see you tonight. You said you were going out with the rest of the musketeer rabble.”

Jean snickered. “Who are you calling rabble? We’re the best of the King’s soldiers.”

“Who know how to use their fists and swords but not their brains,” Armand drawled back. That’s when he finally got a look at Jean. He arched his eyebrow. “And you’ve proved my point.”

Jean blinked innocently. “What?”

“Jean,” Armand growled.

Jean sheepishly touched the edge of his black eye. He smiled and shrugged. “The drunk idiots had it coming.”

Armand stepped to the side so Jean could come in. “I’m sure he did,” he replied dryly. He stopped short. “Wait,” he said slowly. He didn’t turn to face Jean. “You said idiots. Just how many of them were there?”

Jean closed the door and locked it before he answered in a chipper voice, “Only ten.”

Armand whirled around to face him. “Ten?”

“And three musketeers, so it was a fair fight.” Jean laughed. “And there was only a small fire.”

Armand straightened up to his full height. “What did you do?” he asked, low and stern.

Jean continued giving his most charming smile. His eyes twinkled. He opened his mouth to reply, but Armand held a hand up quickly.

“No, don’t answer that,” Armand sighed in frustration. “I don’t want to know. But, let me just tell you that I’m very disappointed. I can’t believe you. You…” His voice trailed off and he stopped looking at Jean. He didn’t see Jean’s face fall.

“I’m sorry,” Jean stammered.

Armand didn’t answer. The migraine was back full force. //Am I doomed to spend my life dealing with idiots?//

Jean stepped closer. “Armand,” he tried.

Armand ignored him but didn’t stop thinking about him. His lip curled into a quiet sneer. //He’s going to get himself killed one of these days. Thinks he’s indestructible. My Lord, did you only put him in my path to test my sanity?//

Jean gently took Armand’s hands. He kissed one and then the other. “It was fun, but I admit that it was foolish.” He ducked his head to try and see Armand’s face. “Forgive me?” he asked hopefully.

Armand met Jean’s amused, yet contrite, gaze. He felt the anger draining out of him. He let Jean pull him closer and wrap arms around his waist. He let Jean kiss his temple. He relaxed and rested his hands on Jean’s chest. He finally gave a small smile. “Very well.”

Jean kissed the other side of Armand’s head before he pushed Armand back towards the cot. He sat down with his back against the wall. He held his hand out. “Come here. Let me help you.”

Armand took Jean’s hand. He lay down with his head in Jean’s lap. He almost blushed when he saw Jean’s fond expression He cleared his throat. “Did you win?”

Jean grinned widely and started massaging Armand’s temples. “Fuck, yeah.”


End file.
